Daughters of Shadow: True Keys
by Destined of Intuition
Summary: After creating the Becoming, the Atrox made three daughters, each which he gave a stolen drop of Selene's essence. They are the Daughters of Shadow, the TRUE keys.
1. Prologue

_In it's own dark world, the evil being known merely as the Atrox perfected the three girls it had been working on for months._

_During the dark moon, Selene's defense diminished. The Atrox had chose then to strike. It had stolen three drops of the goddess's essense. This it needed to make it's three daughters human, and enable the three to retain a power. A power they would need._

_Powers the three would need to combine. Only then could they carry over it's dark world unto Earth. Like the Becoming it had created, the three would also carry dark destinies as half daughters and half followers. _

_But the goddess saw this unjust act. On the night each of the three daughters were born, she travelled down to Earth, disguised. With her she carried a black stone necklace. She could not allow the Atrox's world to be carried over unto Earth. So a blessing she gave with the necklace's. The three now were Daughters. Daughters whose identification was not an amulet, and a necklace that stood merely for the Dark Moon. _

_They would become Daughters of Shadows._


	2. Nightmare

_A sixteen year old girl stood in a dark world. It was eternal night, one without light. Around her, shadows flitted and people meandered, all with the same cold look. Somehow, she was not afraid. This was her, it felt so right. Darkness slipped from it's tiny prision in her heart. It filled her, exilirated her. Her lips formed a smirk. She was power, and no one could stop her. Glaring around her, she saw two teens. Black necklace's identical to hers hung around their necks. The two clasped each other's hands, and reached out to her with their free ones. She understood their invitation, and grasped their extened hands, her destiny at hand. Looking into their faces, she saw amber eyes stare back from one, and a girl with midnight blue eyes stare from the other. Together, they broke out in chant.  
__"Atrox's dark world seperate from light, bound away on a far away night. We Daughters were summoned, and now we summon this. To bring this dark world to the one of light. Carry it over, set this world free. Into the one of light, on this dark night. Free the Atrox, free this darkness. Free the death and destruction."  
__Over and over the three chanted, each time their words growing louder, their power growing stronger. Energy surged through her, and excitement filled her mind, growing stronger and stronger until it was on a level she had never known. The words of the chant changed. The final part they spoke as one.  
__"Mater Luna sends her gaurdians to stop us, but on this night forth, she is gone. Darkness spreads in both these places, and this coldness seeps through the spaces. Mater Luna will fall, her gaurdians with her. Now is the time of darkness and it's lord master. Now is the time of Nefandus!"  
__Shouting the name of the cold world, she raised her face to the black sky and light filled her vision. Standing regally in the blackness was a woman who glowed silver and wore a kind face. Her endless silver eyes beckoned to her, her arms out-stretched. Calm and peace filled her as she gazed upon the woman, darkness being locked away once more. The woman was the Moon's Goddess, Selene. She reached out to Selene with her hand, trying to grasp her hand, wanting just to be led home. But dark shadows surrounded her, and she fell into an endless pool of blackness, with only her echoing scream for company._

* * *

A scream tore from Tyra Shayne's throat. Her pale green eyes searched around her frantically, expecting to still be falling into endless black. But she was not. She was safe in her small room in central Los Angeles. The scream of terror died. It had just been a nightmare. 

"Then why did it feel _so_ real?"Tyra whispered, hand pressed where her heart was beating almost painfully fast.

She could have sworn it _was _real. The way she had felt everything, the chill of evil, the power that lie in the world she was in, the sheer darkness of the place. A chill went up her spine just _thinking_ about it, just thinking of the darkness she had been falling into. Touching a hand to her face almost in an attempt to comfort herself, she felt streaks of tears running down her cheek. With a shaky breath, Tyra threw her feet over the side of her bed and unto the floor. She made her way over to the bathroom connected to her room, mindful of the varous boxes littering the floor. Snapping on the overhead light, Tyra stared into the mirrior. A teen with haunted pale green eyes, tangled cheasnut brown hair, and tear tracks on her face stared back. As she began to search for a washcloth, she passed the bathroom's window and stopped. Lights lit up the street, and cars zoomed by. Sights she wasn't accustomed too. LA was a far cry from small town Siton, Arizona. Tyra turned away from the window, more tears stinging her eyes. What she wouldn't give to be back in her own home, not the forgien one owned by her aunt Crista. There, it would take only moments for her to forget a nightmare like that, in a place she knew and loved. But in a foriegn city, in a foriegn house, and starting a foriegn school, the dream was burned in her mind. Reaching up, Tyra pulled something out of her shirt and cupped it in her hands. It was a polished, reflective, oval-shaped, black stone, hung on a black cord. On it, a circle that had always reminded her of the new moon was etched. No matter how strange it seemed, when she held it in her hands, she always felt like she was home. She'd had it, like her strange power, since she was born. It had become a great comfort to her over the years.

"Tyra, are you okay?"her aunt Crista's groggy yell made Tyra jump.

"Yeah,"

"Then go to sleep. You start La Brea tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, I know,"Tyra muttered, switching off the bathroom light.

Climbing back into her bed, she sat with her back against the headboard, knees drawn to her chest. Her eyes watched the darkness in her room. There was no way she was going back to sleep, absolutly _no_ way. It was going to be a long night, with an even longer day ahead.

**

* * *

I'm sorry, but I had to switch some events around. So that's why this is now the first chapter. The story just didn't play out right with it being the second one. I realize the length on this chapter is too short as well . . .sorry.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter isn't the best and that the next chapter proably will be too. Introduction chapters are just plain difficult for me to right. Thanks so much to the people who reviewed, and again, I'm sorry I had to change it around on you.**

**Intuition**


End file.
